


Дневник

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Дневник

01.  
Знаю, что многие не любят понедельники — я и сам всегда разделял эту традиционную неприязнь. Но воистину неудачным днем для меня всегда была среда. Вот и теперь так вышло.

Я, честно говоря, вообще забыл про день недели, пока все не закрутилось. Но я, кажется, и сам запутался и своего невольного читателя запутал тоже. Так что начну все с самого начала. 

Утром мы с Аней, Тоней и Костей отправились за город. Давно собирались — подышать свежим воздухом, насладиться покоем. А то на городских улицах становится как-то тесно: туристы, знаете ли, покоя не дают. С весны как началось паломничество по маршруту супермаркет — опера — городской парк, так и не останавливается. И утки уже улетели, и лебеди — а туристы все валят и валят. 

Вылазка за город удалась. У нас, знаете, сейчас ноябрь в самом разгаре. Еще и солнечно. Удивительный оттенок неба — такая бесконечная синь с легкой льдистостью, нотками холода, Кое-где на деревьях еще листья остались — такой потрясающий колоративный контраст с темними тонами деревьев. А эта удивительная хрупкость и перспектива… 

Знаете, я почти решил вернуться к занятиям живописью, когда появились они. Вот чему никогда не перестану удивляться — так это умению людей все портить. Ну, идете вы себе — идите. Нет, надо обязательно подойти, затеять драку, искусить… Людей было трое — как раз для Ани, Тони и Кости. Но одному из них Костя не понравился — и он прицепился ко мне. Пока он меня палкой тыкал — я еще молчал. Но когда он достал пистолет и начал в меня стрелять, я утратил душевное равновесие, начал отбиваться. И вот он — печальный результат. Этот недоумок меня укусил! Сволочь! *Зачеркнуто. Потом написано еще раз*. 

Я никому, конечно, ничего не сказал. Но вот теперь сижу и нервничаю. Будет мне что-то от его укуса? Или не будет? Эх, среда, будь она неладна! 

02\.   
Сегодня собрались впятером и пошли потолкаться в супермаркет. Удивительное, я вам скажу, занятие. Стоишь ты — рядом такой же, как и ты. Где это знаменитое «ад — это другие?» Нигде. Нет. Пропало! Другие — это рай, радость, общность, дружеское плечо рядом! 

Правда, что-то в этот раз неудачно потолкались — то на ногу мне наступили, то руку прижали, то толкнули. Я чуть пихаться в ответ не начал — но вовремя удержался. Надеюсь, это просто последствия того, что мне вчера испортили настроение, это нервы — не больше. 

03\.   
Сегодня ходили по магазинам. Тоже прекрасное занятие. Ходишь весь, смотришь, руками трогаешь — приятно! Можно даже стойку завалить и немного покачаться в вещах. Хорошо! 

Пришел домой усталый и довольный. Присмотрелся — а у меня в руках новая куртка. Ну, так бывает — зацепилась, принеслась. Я ее в две руки взял, чтобы выкинуть — а выкинуть не могу. Потому что она мне больше, чем моя старая, нравится. Прям вот что-то с глазами случилось. То смотрел на себя — одежда и одежда. А прорвало — вот дырка, вот карман оторван, вот штанины нет почти. И новую куртку выбросить не могу — и в голову лезут странные мысли, что завтра еще за вещами в магазин пойти надо. Что это? Что? Скажите, что это просто ретроградный Меркурий или магнитные бури! Умоляю!!

04\.   
Видимо, плохие дни становятся традицией. Сегодня много ходил — один. Не знаю, мы всегда как-то вместе. А сегодня утром вдруг понял, что не могу больше, надо побыть одному. И что вы думаете? Побыл. Думал из города уйти — нет, устал, да и настроения не было в лес или поле идти. Немного прошелся по городу. Видел странное: всякие красивые вещи, предметы, даже нашел новую квартиру, хорошую по сравнению с этой. Я даже не буду спрашивать: «Что это?» Я спрошу по-другому: «За что?»

05\.   
Сегодня ходил гулять. Точнее, я думал, что ходил гулять. Точнее… 

Хуже всего, что я начинаю врать себе. И не просто говорю: «Вот, вру себе». Нет, вру — и параллельно придумываю объяснения, почему я не вру и так надо. Не нравится мне это, не нравится.

Пошел я сегодня… гулять. Скучно мне стало вдруг почему-то. Я ведь за последнее время совсем забыл, что такое скука — всегда было чем заняться, и весело. А тут… Даже не знаю, что сказать. Нечем было заняться, да и все. 

В общем, я заскучал и пошел бродить по городу. Как-то так получилось, что начал рассматривать дома, в те, которые нравятся, заходил, квартиры смотрел. Зачем оно мне, спросите? Не все равно, где жить? Вот и я так думал — и ходил смотрел.

А потом деньги нашел. Я уже было забыл, на что они похожи, мне еще недавно все равно было — нарезанные бумажки и бумажки. А тут… Прямо внимание привлекли, красивые такие, и запах… Зачем мне деньги? Что я с ними делать буду? У нас сейчас ни банки не работают, ни магазины. 

06.  
Сегодня опять ходил гулять — один. Видимо, у меня это уже вошло в привычку. Походил по улицам, дошел до парка. Там встретил группы туристов.

Раньше оно как было? Увидел других — прошел мимо или подошел потолкаться. А теперь как-то по-другому, глупо получилось. Стоял, рассматривал их впервые в жизни и удивлялся, какими не такими они были. Другими. Никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, а тут заело. 

И дело было не в том, что они другие, а в том, что они были лучше. Я смотрел на них и понимал, что они более сытые, лучше одетые, удачливее меня. Зависть накатывала на меня ледяными волнами, словно штормило северное море. 

07.  
Говорят, Бог за семь дней мир создал — а мой мир за семь дней рухнул. Я сегодня поругался со своими из-за той куртки, что принес домой. Я ее хранил, прятал. А Ванька нашел и ходил по ней. И меня… Меня такое страшное зло на него взяло — за куртку, за тупость, за то, что он такой мерзкий. Я кричать на него начал, даже рукой замахнулся! Нет, я с собой справился как-то, быстро взял в руки. Но что с того? 

Сейчас все затихло, они толкаются в соседней комнате. Потолкаются — пойдут шляться. А я сбегу. Не могу больше среди них находиться. Они простые, они чистые душой. А я? Зачем я им такой нужен? Надо уходить, пока я полностью не превратился в человека. Пусть думают, что я просто убрел куда-то и однажды вернусь. Может быть, когда-нибудь меня опять укусит кто-то из наших, я превращусь обратно и смогу вернуться сюда. А до тех пор буду жить этой надеждой!


End file.
